User talk:VerVynck
heh Where are you getting the info about vehicles from, are you identifying then through videos? either way your doing a great job :) also where did you get the image you put on the vehicles from? Tom Talk 16:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to go through all the released trailers so far and screenshots and am researching the cars of that era to find the appropriate matches. The fire truck, I don't think has been shown yet, but I remember reading in an early article, that Jay Leno's Fire Truck was modelled for the game, and I found that Jay Leno owns a '41 LaFrance. Thank you, though, am glad to being doing something of good use, but vehicles of this era are of great interest to me. The image I put on the main page I created myself, I matched it to the icon they've shown on the minimap in the gameplay orientation videos. I've seen two versions of it in the videos, one in 'red' that I presume is for hostile vehicles, and the blue one, which I think is for police vehicles. Thanks, and best wishes - I've got more cars to sift through! VerVynck 16:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I did that for the first 15 or so cars but i got a bit tired of it so decided to wait for the list to be released, its good to see someone else doing it though, also in future could you reply to my messages on my talk page, thanks. Tom Talk 16:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Great job with the vehicle pages :) Tom Talk 15:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i just wanted to let you know that your doinga great job with identifying vehicles which i know can be hard especially if they're old cars. Tom Talk 16:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I think there will be about 70-80+ cars in the game but you've done a great job at indentifying the cars seen so far and it looks like a good selection of cars. Tom Talk 17:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello! Yep, I'm the one 'in charge' of these things :) I agree, having the same image both as an icon on the main page and in the background seems redundant, but since we don't have that many good images available, then I guess it's okay for now. I'm sure we'll be changing a lot of the design features once we get our hands on more resources, but for now we have to make due with what we have. I also might redo the background, using the other 'original artwork' from rockstar.com, and see which one fits the design best (I think the image of Phelps with the flashlight could work well here). --Anon(Talk) 17:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) : Also remember that without you, and your awesome car identifying skills, we would still have only about 10 car articles. But thanks to your work, we now have articles for pretty much all the vehicles that have been seen so far. --Anon(Talk) 18:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that image of Phelps' home from, is there leaked footage? if so could you give me a link, thanks :) Tom Talk 16:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 17:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi VerVynck, me and Anon are very impressed with your contributions to the wiki and since were looking for admins we've decided to ask you, so would you like to be an admin? let me know your answer and if its yes i'll show you the admin stuff and tell you about your new rights. Tom Talk 22:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Great, your now an admin, this and this explain pretty much everything but if you need anything else just let me know. Tom Talk 10:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle pages There have been some changes made to the vehcile pages by an unregistered user and since there you thing i thought you should check it out, the changes are mainly in the infoboxes. Tom Talk 09:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Since you've played the game i thought you might know, can you store vehicles? and the hidden vehicles, if you take them once do they re-appear there again? Tom Talk 21:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, its a shame you won't be staying around here but thanks for all the work you've put in :) Tom Talk 21:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC)